Buckets for moving dirt and the like are well known in the art. These buckets are typically used by machines in construction, mining, agriculture etc. There are different types of machines that use buckets such as large wheel loaders and that connect to the bucket for controlling its movement in certain ways.
For example, FIG. 1, which is taken from U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,599, shows an outline of a wheel loader as one example for a vehicle or machine 100. In reference to these figures, the vehicle 100 includes an engine frame portion 102 connected to a non-engine frame portion 104 by an articulated joint 106. Each of the engine frame portion 102 and non-engine frame portion 104 includes a respective axle connected to a set of wheels 108. The engine frame portion 102 includes the engine 110 or other motor, which powers the movement of the machine via the wheels while also powering the movement of other accessories of the machine. A cab 130 is also provided where an operator controls the machine.
The vehicle 100 of the illustrated embodiment includes a work implement, which in this case is a bucket 122 connected at the end of a pair of lift arms 114 that are pivotally connected to the non-engine frame portion 104 of the vehicle 100 at hinges 116. Other work implements such as a forklift, shears, etc. may be used.
The bucket 122 is attached to the lift arms 114 at a lower hinge point 112 and an upper hinge point 118. When movement of the bucket is triggered by the operator, the hydraulic cylinder 120 moves the upper lift arm and this motion is transferred to the upper hinge point 118 by a linkage system. This causes the bucket to rotate about the lower hinge point. It has been discovered over time, that the upper hinge point experiences a great deal of cyclic stress as loading and unloading the bucket takes place. As can be imagined, a variety of bucket hinge designs have been developed to provide the necessary movement and endure the repeated stress necessary for this type of machine interface.
However, it has been found that previous designs are heavier than desirable and create additional problems. They often have welded brackets and gussets to strengthen the hinge but this adds significant bucket weight. The increased weight may lead to high stresses that may cause problems with the buckets that necessitate repair or replacement. The increased weight may also lead to machine downtime and fuel inefficiency. Tire life and machine stability may also be adversely affected.
For all the above reasons, it is desirable to develop a lighter and more durable bucket that uses lower and upper hinge points than has been previously devised.